conqueronlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
WARRIORS The basic Warrior is a melee class is a tried and proven brawling class; adept in all weapons except backswords and bows. Warriors are simple; balanced characters that hold their own The Warrior's normal skills are: Dash where a warrior pushes an enemy monster or player.but if you push your opprent agesnt a wall it does X2 damage (very useful if timed right in pvp). Charging Vortex that can only be used with a two handed weapon that makes leveling and pking a lot more simpler though it only does 90% of weapon damage and also needs a mount,riding crop and two hander to use at fixed it hits every thing with in 3 paces of its cast line. Shield Block increses your chance of blocking a attack and making the damage decrease by half (always keep active at fixed it last for 60 seconds and gives 30% block). Defensive Stance is a skill where the warrior bunches up and hides behind his shield it grants you 300% P-Def (pysical defence) and last for 4 mins or until canceled down side is you cant jump or run in this mode but who needs to dodge when your a walking tank right? Magic Defender is a skill that as the name implys protects you and your team mates from Taoist attcks down sides to this skill is any one 20 battle power higher can still break through it and you also have to stand still making you a target in PvP Pure Warrior skills are if you have been a Warrior for all three rebirths (warrior-Warrior-Warrior) not only do you get Reflect from the first rebith but you also get to use a two handed weapon and a shield at the same time!! Perseverance is the skill that allowed you to have a shield and two hander at the same time and when learnt is fixed Warriors are typically armed with a spear or a wand and a shield.(if pure) Warriors have five XP skills: Superman (good for lvling and pvp)- The first Warrior XP skill; Superman allows a character to do much more damage than they would normally do; using Superman while training can often result in large bursts of Exp and Weapon/Skill proficiency. Superman does 10x damage to monsters, and 2x damage to other players. Shield (good skill for pvp with melee classes)- The second Warrior XP skill is the opposite of Superman and a strong rival. Shield is a skill that makes a warrior incredibly tough; often resulting in monsters hitting 1s on the warrior or enemy Trojans having a hard time breaking a Warrior's defenses. Shield triples a warrior's defense Roar (useless skill)- Roar is a skill that shines while playing with a party (though unfortunately in Conquer players don't see very much partying until around lvl 95-100; instead they see a lot of power leveling). Roar increases all your teammates' XP skill bar by 20. Most warriors don't use Roar, because Shield and Superman are much better XP skills. Flying Moon (not a great skill)- The warrior's signature lethal attack is a magic one; Flying Moon deals immense damage to a target object(not really); it is usually very underestimated but it also catches many enemies by surprise because the last thing a pker would expect is a Warrior hitting them with a powerful magic strike. Flying Moon is only useful for hitting low level taoists and archers, that attack from a range, or stunning someone so you can get a hit in. Accurcy is a skill that may seem under used by a lot of people but it has it uses in PvP it gives you triple the hit chance with your melee and if your good at jumping and clicking next to a target then its amazing. Typical Gameplay for a warrior:>>> As a warrior: Warriors are the most adept; simple class of all and thus they are usually self leveling; independant fighting machines. As another class: Warriors make very useful team members as they can easily flake monsters off of taoists; help trojans reach Cyclone faster; "tank" for powerlevelers and hold their own amongst a team of higher level players looking to level. The only problem with Warriors is that many players like to make warriors so that they can "bot" (use an AI to play for them) to a high level. These botters will often be found in places like the Labrynth. Hybrid Warriors:>>> Reborn warriors can often be used to make "hybrid" characters by altering stats to better suit the user's purpose for the warrior class. The most common form of a warrior hybrid is the use of the warrior as the second class in a character becoming a 2nd reborn simply for the special skill "reflect". This skill is obtained by a character being reborn as a Anything-Warrior-Anything or Warrior-Warrior. Another useful hybrid is a Trojan-Warrior; as a Trojan-Warrior will be able to use Spirit Healing as opposed to being completely dependant on medicinal items. Hybrid built warriors will often use the dragonball obtained at the level 110 promotion (Warrior Master respecitively) to reallot their stats to bolster 176 strength (the minimum strength to weild a melee weapon)and instead use the attribute points to boost their vitality for a great deal more health points. TROJANS The "pure offensive" class of conquer and the most popular are the Trojans; a class geared for offensive combat (Player vs. Player interaction esspecially). The Trojan's only "normal" skill unique to it's class is "Hercules"; a skill which allows a Trojan to deal large amounts of damage using stamina in a small diameter of the trojan. Trojans are armed with 2 one handed weapons or polearms. Trojans have several weapon combonations which create various effects for the player's use of their Trojan. The most popular combonation is the "FB Tro" or the "Fast Blading Trojan" which emphasizes the use of a blade and a low agility high attack secondary weapon such as a club or scepter. Club is the most popular choice of these because it also allows the trojan to attract mobs and use the club's "rage" skill to deal damage to several monsters at once; allowing the user more experience than a normal strike Trojans have 2 unique XP skills: Cyclone- The first Trojan skill; this allows the Trojan to move and strike much faster than normally; this is most often used for training and PvP play. Robot- Robot transforms the Trojan into a large mechanical character which possesses a great deal of health points; this esspecially comes through in later levels of robot. Typical Gameplay for a Trojan:>>> As a Trojan: Trojans will often find themselves training to level up and killing great numbers of monsters for items to sell so that they can upgrade their equipment so one may want to make an archer to fund their trojan or learn to "aggrokill" hordes of monsters. The Trojan's biggest challenge is usually obtaining a strong coronet; necklace and armor to provide defensive abilitys able to rival those of a Warrior. Trojans also find a good deal of trouble in obtaining the right weapons and rings for them as many trojan favorites (such as the blade) are in high demand so they naturally cost quite a bit. As another class: When you see a Trojan 2 things come to mind; either a player killer (PKer) or botter. Trojans are notorious for being a PKer's class of choice because of their direct offensive style. Trojans who have obtained defemsive gear are used by some players with bots which often bog up the server and do a great deal of kill stealing (KSing). Trojans are also very notorious for the tool known as "aimbot" a bot which automatically aims a Fast Blade for the player. However; recently "aimbot" users has decreased a great deal because of TQs policy of not helping to reestablish a character lost because a creator of the aimbot stole their character's information; and ultimately their Trojan (Many Trojans were hacked or lost this way). Trojan Hybrids:>>> Warrior-Trojans often have a skill known as "Iron Shirt" which makes them temporarily invulnerable to damage. Water Taoist-Trojans are Trojans which can cast the spell "Stigma" apon themselves for even more offensive power (30% with a fixxed Stigma) "Pure Trojans" (Trojan-Trojan) learn the skill "Cruel Shade" which allow them to extract a fixxed % of HP from their target. Several Trojan hybrids have been created by using uncommon weapon combonations such as Dagger/Club; Sword/Dagger; Hammer/Blade; Axe/Scepter ect. ARCHERS Hunters; gatherers and powerlevelers by normal use. Archers have vicious numbers in the agility stat meaning they miss less and strike more. An archer is a specialist in the bow weapon using several skills which utilize arrows. The strongest archer in CO history is Uryuu_Ishida. Archers have an arsenal of bow skills; though not as extensive as the Taoist's library of spells. Scatter- The most used Archer skill is the scatter. Scatter consumes 2-3 arrows and fires several arrows to all targets on the player's screen; allowing Archers to quickly gain experience and kill multiple monsters at a time. Fly- A skill that consumes XP (at elementary) and Stamina (at Senior and Superior). Senior and Superior Flys consume 2 arrows per normal shot. Fly elevates the user; making them invulnerable to melee attacks (with the acception of the roamer skill); during the flying state a character can move over inanimate objects (such as bushes or rocks) and faster than usual. Rapid Fire- Fires up to 7 shots at once consuming stamina and arrows (2 less than the number of arrows fired when the skill is above level 3) with up to 300% power. Intensify- A skill which focuses an archers shot making it do more damage than usual; Intensify is often combined with the skills like Rapid Fire (also known as the IR; used for pking purposes)or scatter to get more experience out of a first shot and deal more damage Rain of Arrows (XP-skill)- A simple direct offensive XP skill which attacks enemys within a short range. Typical Gameplay for an Archer:>>> As an Archer- Archers typically collect several valuables and help other players collect experience through killing multiple monsters at once for team experience; power leveling. Archers tend to level quickly and level especially quick when hunting in groups. As another class- For another class archers who are not on your team can be a God send or a complete nuisence. As a lower level player, archers can powerlevel you quickly to level 40 and above. However if you prefer to train yourself (for quicker leveling and loot) Archers become quite the pest; killing your monsters without meaning to; attracting newbies and leaving items scattered all over maps (making it very hard to distinguish your loot from theirs) so as another class you may find yourself waiting for an archer to pass so that you can pick up the loot they ignore. Archer Hybrids:>>> Archers are a very specialized class so they aren't very good for making hybrids; especially being an archer and reborning into a different class; however there are a couple which may work. Trojan-Archers keep the Cyclone skill and can often keep a Cyclone prolonged for an extensive amount of time; often making them players listed on their server's KO board. Water-Archers when alotted right can cast stigma apon themselves in combonation with skills like Intensify and Rapid Fire making them more usable as a PvP class. [[[[TAOISTS DESCRIPTION COMING SOON]]]] Category:Classes